Star wars ugly truths
by Darthcarl87
Summary: Sort of AU where Padm'e goes to the Jedi temple during the massacre and witnesses Vader kill the younglings


Ugly truths

By Darthcarl87

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything star wars Disney and lucasarts owns all the star wars universe and characters.

Authors notes : This story takes place during ROTS, everything is the same up to the point C-3po tells padme that anakin returned to the jedi temple then everything is AU. This is my first fanfic so please be kind when reviewing, enjoy. special thanks to my good friend Matt for his invaluable help on this story and fixing my bad grammar.

It was evening, and Padme Amidala looked out the window of her apartment at the coruscant skyline, the light of the setting sun was playing off the buildings like fire. In the distance, something caught her eye. Smoke was coming from the Jedi temple! All of a sudden, her heart was gripped with fear. She called for C-3PO, "Contact the Chancellor's office and see if Anakin is at the Jedi Temple".

"At once, milady" the protocol droid responded, and hobbled off.

He returned moments later "The chancellor's office has informed me that Master Anakin returned to the jedi temple an hour ago, but there has been no response from his personal communicator, or the temple itself, is there anthything else I can do?"

Padme fought back tears "No, nothing else" she said absently, dismissing 3PO, who bowed and left. Padme ran to her speeder, knowing that she had to do something to save her Anakin. Padme sped though the lower traffic lanes towards the jedi temple. As she got closer, she saw a clone gunship at the main platform and decided to go to a lower one.

Once inside, Padme heard blaster fire and saw bodies and severed limbs litered everywhere. She threw up. Once she got a hold of herself she started looking around in the different rooms and saw more bodies, but none of them were Anakin.

She made her way to the council chambers and heard a small voice of younglings though the door, "Master Skywalker, there are to many of them, what are we going to do?"

Her heart lept, her Ani was safe! She opened the door just in time to see Anakin ignite his lightsaber and kill the younglings in a quick blur. Padme screamed, horrified not just by what had happened, but by the fact that her Anakin, the father of her child, had just killed innocent children. She suddenly realized that he was responsible for slaughtering of the other Jedi as well. She ran as fast as she could from the council chamber, but before she could reach the stairs, two pillars collapsed in her path. She turned around to see Anakin standing behind her. "What are you doing here angel?" Vader asked her, seeing her trembling

"I-I-I saw smoke from the temple I came to make sure y-you're safe" she sobbed.

"Everything is alright, my love" Vader replied in an eerily calm voice.

Finding strength within her, she walked closer to Vader and said "No, everything is wrong!" Tears poured down her cheeks "You've become a monster" she gestured at the carnage. "You are no longer the man I fell in love with, he would never have done anything like this!"

He was taken aback "I have done all of this to save YOU!" this time there was anger in his voice.

"If this is what it takes to save me I don't want you to save me!" Padme replied, as Vader grew more impatient "You used to be a good person, but now you are beyond any ho-Argh"

Her final words were choked off by an invisible hand closing around her throat.

Vader heard a familiar voice behind him, "Let her go, Anakin!" it was Obi-wan.

How did he get past the clones outside? Vader thought to himself

"Let. Her. Go!" obi-wan repeated slowly.

Vader dropped Padme on the floor, next to one of the dead Jedi and removed his cloak "You turned her against me!" Vader accused.

"You have done that yourself!" Obi-wan replied as he threw off his cloak. "Your anger and slaughter of innocent children has already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until you became the very thing you swore to destroy."

The anger surged in Vader, "Don't lecture ME, Obi-wan. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire!"

At that moment obi-wan knew that the man who stood before him was no longer his former padawan, and he knew what had to be done. Vader ignited his lightsaber, and lunged at obi-wan. The Jedi, who was barely able to block the ferocious attack, stumbled back but managed to keep his footing.

Vader kept on the offensive but was amazed that his old master was able to keep up with him. After all, Obi-wan was 16 years his senior. They battled through the upper level of the temple at a stalemate. Frustrated by this, Vader used the force to throw loose debris at his opponent, hoping to unbalance him and finally put him out of his Master's misery.

Obi-wan was getting tired from the aggressive attacks, then he realized that he had been holding back an he had to let go of the one thing that was holding him back, his attachment for battle continued down the hallway toward the meditation rooms until they were on the walkway overlooking the room of a thousand fountains he saw the railing had been destroyed. "This is the end for you, my master" Vader taunted as he saw Obi-wan had positioned his back to the open railing.

Vader lept at him, ready to strike. At the last second, Obi-wan leaped out of Vader's path and turned around just in time to see Vader fall and be impaled on the peak of one of the fountains below. Obi-wan could feel the life draining from Anakin "You were the chosen one!" Obi-wan screamed, "It was said you would destoy the Sith, not join them! You were supposed to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" The life force finally slipped away, and Obi-wan blinked back tears. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!".

Obi-wan made his way back to where Padme was as the greif and pain overcame him . When he reached her She was barely alive. He knew she needed medical help, good thing he knew of many "no questions asked" doctors in the lower levels of Coruscant.

Just then, his com-link beeped. It was Master Yoda, "Failed to kill Darth Sidious, I have. Into hiding we must go."

"Understood, master." Obi-wan replied, "Anakin is dead and we need to get Senator Amidala to a med-center, meet me at these coordinates."

An hour later, they were waiting at a med clinic in the lower levels of Galactic City, when the 2-1b surgical droid came in. "We were unable to do anything for the senator, but we were able to save the babies."

A stunned look crossed everyone's face, except for Yoda.

"You mean she was carrying twins?" Bail Organa asked.

But the droid ignored him and went back into the room and brought out stroller with two little babies fussing.

Yoda was the first to speak. "Hidden, the children must be".

"Obi-wan, to tatooine take the twins, train them as Jedi will you" Yoda instructed. "Until the time is right, disappear we must".


End file.
